The ever-increasing demand for various network-delivered services continues to drive new generations of communication devices. In particular, consumers demand communication devices able to deliver higher data rates. Delivery of such data rates may be achieved, for example, by increasing device speed or bandwidth. While the latter may be limited more often to network functionality, and is under development through various types of carrier aggregation, the former may be attained through improved device design.
In particular, it may be desirable to redesign digital radio encoders that are used to generate digital bit streams. Current designs of digital radio encoders are unable for various reasons to generate high data rate digital bit streams to produce analog baseband or radio frequency (RF) signal with sufficient accuracy. Nor are current digital radio encoders able to cope with dynamic distortion or in-band noise. It would thus be desirable to provide a commercially viable implementation of a bit stream radio.